


the blossoms in you

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: a thousand years spring [2]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M, Goryeo era, slightly historical
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jinri menengok dengan malu-malu. Taemin duduk di depan mesin tenun ibunya yang berderak-derak karena tangan lincah perempuan itu. Helaian benang-benang putih terjalin dengan merah, cokelat, merah yang lebih muda.(Taemin dan Jinri, dua sahabat kecil yang memutuskan untuk bertumbuh bersama.)





	the blossoms in you

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi penggemar ini.

Jinri menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada seorang pun, lalu ia tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan, memetik bunga sakura yang terendah. Ia memutarnya di antara kedua jarinya, mengaguminya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

“Hei, kau memetik bungaku lagi!”

Jinri mengernyit ke arah sumber suara. Ia mencibir sedikit. _Anak yang kemarin lagi_. “Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan rontok, ‘kan? Jangan marah-marah padaku saja!”

Lelaki kecil itu mendekat ke arahnya, melewati rumput-rumput yang membatasi bagian lapang dengan kumpulan pohon-pohon bebungaan. “Kalau kau menyukainya, biarkan dia tetap di pohonnya sampai waktunya berakhir.”

Jinri sengaja membuat-buat cibirannya menjadi dramatis. Di rumahnya, bunga-bunga ini begitu tinggi, dan hanya ada yang berwarna putih. Ia bersikeras meminta pada ibunya agar menanam yang merah jambu, tetapi ibunya berkata bahwa itu akan butuh waktu. Cuma rumah laki-laki ini yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya yang punya banyak pohon sakura merah jambu, dan ia bisa dengan mudahnya ke sini tanpa membuat kepanikan di rumah karena ia menghilang terlalu lama.

Ia menoleh lagi pada laki-laki itu, yang masih berdiri memandanginya seakan-akan ia adalah maling. Pakaian lelaki itu selalu rapi, tetapi dari bahan yang tidak sehalus miliknya. Ia pernah dengan sengaja melintas di depan rumah anak itu untuk melirik-lirik, dan sepertinya baju-baju itu mereka tenun dan jahit sendiri. Ibu anak itu mungkin adalah seseorang yang rajin.

Kemudian selembar kain menarik perhatian Jinri. Anak itu masih memegang sebuah kain panjang—yang tidak Jinri tahu untuk apa—tetapi punya motif sakura yang sangat cantik berwarna merah muda. Dibuat hampir-hampir seperti aslinya, berkembang mekar di ranting cokelat yang berlekuk-lekuk.

“Kalau aku tidak boleh meminta ini, maka ajari aku membuat itu!” tunjuknya pada kain tersebut.

Anak itu memandangi Jinri dan kainnya bergantian. “Ini ibuku yang membuatnya.”

“Ya kalau begitu ajari aku!”

“Kau terlalu suka bunga ini, ya?”

“Apa salahnya?”

Anak itu terlihat bingung sebentar. “Tidak ada, sih … kau bisa bilang pada ibuku. Dia menenunnya sendiri.”

Jinri mendekat lagi. Wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. “Kapan aku bisa ke sana?”

“Hari ini ibuku masih di kota untuk membeli bahan. Atau ke pelabuhan, mengambil barang dari pamanku.” Dia mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Tapi baru pulang besok. Lusa kujemput kau di sini, bagaimana?”

Perempuan itu mengangguk cepat. “Oke!” Ia mengulurkan tangan, mempraktikkan apa yang diajari ibunya setiap kali ia menemukan seseorang yang menarik dan ia rasa boleh ia berikan identitasnya karena orang itu tidak berbahaya, “Panggil saja aku Jinri!”

Dengan ragu-ragu, lelaki itu membalas jabatan tangannya. “Aku Taemin.”

* * *

Jinri menengok dengan malu-malu. Taemin duduk di depan mesin tenun ibunya yang berderak-derak karena tangan lincah perempuan itu. Helaian benang-benang putih terjalin dengan merah, cokelat, merah yang lebih muda. Gerakan tangan ibu Taemin seperti penari yang sering ia lihat di tengah-tengah pasar di hari-hari yang cerah. Orang-orang yang bersemangat mencari uang.

Ibunya selalu bilang, ia tidak boleh melintas di area tempat tinggal orang tanpa izin. Namun baginya halaman rumah Taemin tak termasuk. Rumahnyalah yang begitu. Ia masih ragu untuk minta izin, oleh karena itu ia masih tetap bertahan di sana, mengintip dan mencari tahu.

Taemin sepertinya tahu. Dia menoleh, lalu tersenyum cerah. Dia menarik tangan ibunya, lantas menunjuk ke arah Jinri. Ibu Taemin mengamatinya sebentar. Dia tampak terkejut, lalu berbisik-bisik dengan mata yang membelalak ke arah Taemin. Jinri tak bisa menyimak apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi Taemin kemudian berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya. Menarik tangannya.

“Teman baruku, Ibu. Dia suka dengan kain yang kubawa.”

“Kau … putri mendiang Yang Terhormat Tuan Choi Jinwo?”

Jinri mengangguk ringan, tak sepadan dengan nada berat nan hati-hati dari Ibu Taemin. “Aku ingin tahu tentang caramu membuatnya. Aku suka sekali. Aku suka bunga-bunga itu. Bolehkah aku melihat lebih lama di sini?”

Ibu Taemin melirik putranya. Taemin mengangguk pula tanpa ragu.

Jinri menghabiskan setengah hari berada di sana.

* * *

Hari ketiga Jinri berada di sana, ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Bagaimana tarian tangan itu bisa menghasilkan kain yang indah, bagaimana sebuah pemandangan di luar bisa dengan mudah dituangkan ke kain.

“Bolehkah aku belajar di sini denganmu?”

Ibu Taemin terdiam. Tariannya berhenti.

“Tidak boleh, ya, Ibu? Padahal kau memperbolehkanku mencobanya,” Taemin mencoba mendukungnya. “Kenapa tidak?”

“Belajar? Sungguh-sungguh?”

“Ya! Sampai aku bisa melakukannya!”

Ibu Taemin mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku baru memperbolehkanmu setelah kau menceritakan tentang hal ini, kedatanganmu, keinginanmu untuk belajar, dan semua keinginanmu pada ibumu. Aku tidak bisa langsung mengajarimu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Tuan Putri, ada hal-hal yang belum kauketahui. Kau bisa memahaminya nanti. Belum waktunya. Bicaralah pada ibumu dulu.”

“Hmmm.” Jinri mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. “Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa belajar sampai tiga hari nanti. Ibuku baru pulang tiga hari lagi.”

Ibu Taemin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dengan lebih pelan kali ini. “Ibumu sibuk sekali, ya?”

“Ya. Dia sekeren Ayah. Aku selalu suka caranya bekerja!”

Jinri tak mengerti tatapan mata Ibu Taemin—bagaimana pun, itu bukan kemampuannya saat ini. “Semoga dia juga selalu caramu _bekerja_ , ya, Tuan Putri Jinri.”

* * *

Ibunya mengernyit ketika ia bilang, _ingin belajar_.

“Taemin, putra pegawai desa itu?”

Jinri mengiyakan tanpa beban.

“Kautahu apa yang kaulakukan, Jinri?”

“Tentu saja. Aku akan belajar bersama Taemin. Bunga-bunga sudah mulai rontok, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kunikmati. Musim semi tahun depan masih terlalu lama. Kurasa belajar dengannya, di rumahnya, tidak akan membuatku bosan.”

Ibunya berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dimengerti anak-anak seusia Jinri. “Aku bisa memanggil seorang guru jika kau ingin belajar, sebenarnya.”

“Aku ingin belajar bersama Taemin!” Jinri bergeser lebih dekat ke arah ibunya. “Ibu Taemin juga sangat jago. Katanya mereka menjual kain-kain mereka sampai ke luar. Motif bunga-bunganya sangat cantik. Persis sekali seperti aslinya.”

“Jika aku mengirimmu ke rumahnya, maka itu bisa berarti hal lain.” Ibunya sengaja mendiamkan sebentar untuk melihat apakah Jinri akan menyanggah. Namun, alih-alih melakukannya, Jinri malah semakin antusias. “Kau bisa jadi akan hidup bersama Taemin seumur hidupmu, setelah ini.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Jinri menelengkan kepala. “Taemin orangnya menarik. Menyenangkan. Dia juga manis.” Kemudian ia mengerjap seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. “Apakah itu artinya menikah?”

Ibunya mengangguk dengan pelan. “Karena ada beberapa orang yang memahami bahwa dengan mengirim anak perempuan ke rumah seorang anak lelaki, itu berarti dia dilatih untuk kehidupan pernikahan.”

“Jika aku melakukan itu agar aku bisa belajar, maka akan kulakukan, Ibu.”

Di saat itulah hati ibunya mencelus. Dia terlalu sering keluar desa, bepergian dan berdagang, menggantikan peran mendiang suaminya secara total, hingga dia lupa bahwa putrinya yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu membutuhkan _sesuatu_ —hingga akhirnya ia malah menemukannya di luar, dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

Jinri belajar di rumah Taemin.

Taemin menguasainya lebih dulu darinya, tetapi ia tak patah semangat mengejar.

(Bahkan ketika Ibu Taemin meninggalkan mereka ke kota untuk berdagang kain, mereka menenun bersama.)

* * *

Ibu Taemin tidak pulang lagi malam itu. Barangkali tidak ada tumpangan lagi. Mereka berdua telah berhenti menenun semenjak kemarin sore, bahan yang mereka gunakan sudah habis. Sisa yang tersedia adalah bahan untuk barang yang akan dijual, menggunakannya berarti kerugian untuk Ibu Taemin.

Alih-alih, Taemin mengajak Jinri melukis. Dia menyimpan cat lebih banyak daripada yang diketahui ibunya, dan Jinri sangat menikmati pengalaman barunya. Mereka bergantian melukisi kain yang baru mereka tenun, hingga motif bunga-bunga tumpang-tindih di salah satu sisi.

“Kau akan tetap melukis sampai esok pagi?” Jinri, bertiarap, sudah terlalu letih menahan kantuknya. “Aku ingin tidur saja.”

“Baiklah. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur di situ.” Taemin bangkit untuk duduk dari posisi yang sama dengan Jinri. “Apa ibumu tidak marah kau akan tidur di sini?”

Jinri mengucek matanya. “Sudah kubilang, ‘kan, ibuku masih pergi. Dia tidak akan pulang sampai lusa. Mungkin.”

Taemin diam sebentar. Jinri sudah menutup matanya ketika tiba-tiba Taemin mengajukan pertanyaan ringan, “Kira-kira, ibu kita bertemu tidak, di kota?”

Jinri tak menjawab, ia sudah keburu menuju lelapnya. Taemin pun meletakkan kuasnya, menggeser cat ke sudut ruangan, kemudian berbaring di tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari Jinri.

* * *

Ibu Jinri melarang Jinri untuk datang ke rumah Taemin untuk satu hari. Saudaranya, bibi tertua Jinri, akan datang, katanya. Jinri hampir-hampir tak bisa mengingat orang itu, karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Jinri masih berusia satu tahun.

Orangnya tak begitu menarik, begitu yang Jinri pikir saat mereka bertemu. Bicaranya pedas. Dia mengomentari baju Jinri yang katanya warnanya tidak bagus, padahal baju itu baju favorit Jinri dan ibunya membelikannya sebagai hadiah musim semi.

“Apa yang kaulakukan belakangan ini? Dengan uang ibumu dan peninggalan ayahmu yang banyak, apa kau cuma tidur-tiduran di rumah?”

“Aku belajar,” Jinri menjawab dengan cuek sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. “Di rumah temanku.”

“ _Belajar_?” saudara ibunya itu menoleh pada ibunya. “Maksudnya dalam konteks apa ini? Temannya membuka sekolah? Atau bagaimana?”

“Kami belajar berdua bersama ibunya.”

Kerutan di kening bibinya semakin dalam. “Temannya laki-laki atau perempuan?”

“Laki-laki,” jawab ibunya datar. Ekspresinya tak berubah.

“Anak siapa? Pejabat desa yang mana?”

“Ibu Taemin adalah penenun dan sering berdagang ke kota. Kau mengenalnya?” sambar Jinri dengan polos. Bibinya adalah seorang pedagang juga, walaupun berada di kota lain.

“ _Penenun_?”

Jinri mengangguk, tak membaca tanda.

“Kau membiarkannya _belajar_ di rumah seorang rakyat jelata? Apa kata suamimu jika dia masih hidup? Jinri anakmu satu-satunya, sekarang malah bersama orang yang tidak layak menerima hartanya?”

Ibu Jinri menjawab tegas, “Jika dia senang melakukan itu dan itu memberinya keahlian, kenapa tidak?”

“Setidaknya kau bisa _memilih_ orangnya, tahu.”

“Jinri memilihnya sendiri. Dia bisa menentukan apa yang dia inginkan.”

“Kau terlalu memanjakannya!”

“Karena aku tidak bisa memberikannya apa yang dia perlukan … maka dia pantas memilih sesuai kehendaknya. Aku tidak melihat hal buruk dari hal itu.”

Bibinya berdecak dan mengipasi dirinya, wajahnya memerah menahan sesuatu. Jinri memandang keduanya bergantian, menelengkan kepala keheranan.

* * *

“Kenapa Bibi marah, sih?”

“Dia tidak suka.”

“Tidak suka aku bermain bersama Taemin?”

“Ya.”

“Apakah hal itu hal yang terlarang?”

Ibunya memandangnya sejenak, lalu menggeleng. “Tidak.”

* * *

Musim berganti, Jinri dan Taemin telah melewati ulang tahun mereka. Ibu Taemin melihat perkembangan yang baik. Jinri telah lihai menenun dan membuat banyak motif tanpa dibantu. Taemin bisa melakukan hal yang sama, walaupun sekarang anak itu lebih sering membuat tulisan atau melukis.

“Kau sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal, Jinri.”

Dengan pemikirannya yang sekarang, Jinri telah membaca maknanya. “Apakah itu artinya aku tidak bisa belajar bersama Taemin lagi?”

Ibu Taemin berpandangan dengan putranya. Taemin sekilas terlihat cemberut.

“Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu … kecuali kau ingin ikut ke kota. Belajar berdagang.” Namun Ibu Taemin diam sejenak. “Tapi ibumu sering melakukannya, ‘kan? Mungkin kau bisa bertanya dengan ibumu bagaimana melakukannya. Kau bisa belajar bersama ibumu.”

Jinri diam sebentar. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Taemin, tetapi lelaki itu tak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

“Jadi aku harus bagaimana?”

Ibunya mengembuskan napas panjang, tetapi ekspresinya tak berubah. “Jika kau bersama Ibu, terlalu jauh. Yang kali ini, Ibu akan berangkat jauh sekali. Dan mungkin akan lama. Juga, lebih banyak urusan dengan pegawai-pegawai yang merepotkan. Sebaiknya kau belajar yang sederhana dulu. Ikutlah dengan Ibu Taemin jika dia mengizinkan.”

Jinri melompat untuk memeluk ibunya, walaupun ia sadar ia sudah terlalu besar untuk itu. “Terima kasih! Aku akan sangat menyukainya! Dia pasti mengizinkan—karena dia yang mengusulkannya pertama kali!”

* * *

Kereta yang membawa mereka ke kota tidak seperti kereta yang biasa dilihat Jinri membawa ibunya. Sangat sederhana, berguncang keras ketika melewati jalan yang sudah rusak, dan cukup terbuka—cukup berbahaya jika badai menerjang atau mereka terpaksa melakukan perjalanan malam.

Namun ia dan Taemin tertawa bahagia di dalam kereta;

tahu bahwa pengalaman baru akan menyambut mereka.

* * *

Ibu Taemin mengajarinya menghitung harga benang, kain, pengaruh besarnya motif terhadap harga, berapa harga yang pantas untuk pasaran tetapi dengan keuntungan yang mencukupi. Ibu Taemin mengajari menghitung uang dengan cepat, mengurangi dan menambahkannya.

Berkali-kali Jinri ikut ke kota untuk berdagang, kadang bermalam karena kereta tidak bisa mengantar jika terlalu larut.

Suatu waktu, ia dan Taemin duduk di bagian belakang kereta, berjuntai kaki, mengamati langit senja yang menggelap. Bintang-bintang sudah terlihat, cahaya matahari pun hanya tinggal seberkas tipis di balik pepohonan dan bebukitan.

“Aku cukup heran,” Taemin memulai. “Kau cukup betah belajar bersamaku. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dengan pekerjaan seperti ini.”

“Aku senang melakukannya.” Jinri tersenyum, matanya turut tersenyum pula seperti sabit yang Taemin betah sekali lama-lama menatapnya. “Dan, katanya, jika aku belajar bersamamu, di rumahmu, itu dianggap aku akan tinggal dan hidup bersamamu di masa depan nanti.”

“Hidup bersama?” Taemin mengangkat alis. Telinganya kemudian memerah, tetapi Sulli tak mengatakan hal tentang itu.

“Iya. Kau keberatan?”

“Sama sekali tidak.” Taemin menggeleng, kembali menikmati langit dan guncangan-guncangan kecil karena jalan yang tak rata itu. “Hidup bersama … artinya menikah, ya?”

“Hu-um.”

Taemin tersenyum. “Tidak masalah. Kau teman terbaikku. Menyenangkan sekali bisa mengenalmu.”

Jinri tertawa kecil. “Kukira kau masih marah padaku, dulu aku sering memetik bunga-bungamu.”

“Jika kau mengatakannya baik-baik sedari awal, kupikir kita bisa memulai semuanya lebih cepat.”

“Tapi kita tetap bisa berteman baik pada akhirnya, ‘kan?”

Lama mereka hanya saling berdiam diri, hingga Jinri mundur lebih dulu dan bersandar di kereta, tertidur.

* * *

Suatu waktu, Jinri pulang ke rumah setelah berdagang di kota. Ibunya masih belum pulang, katanya berurusan di kerajaan. Ibu dan ayahnya masih berdarah bangsawan, dan ibunya sering menggantikan peran ayahnya sebagai pegawai (entah apa nama dan tugasnya, Jinri tak pernah tahu urusan itu) di samping berdagang, sehingga tugas-tugasnya rumit sekali.

Tahu-tahu, ada bibinya di rumah.

“Dari mana saja kau?”

“Aku dari kota, berdagang bersama Taemin.”

“Kau—kau sekarang selalu bersamanya?”

“Memangnya itu sebuah masalah? Ibu bilang itu tidak apa-apa.”

Bibinya berdiri. “Ibumu tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan! Kau masih bersama laki-laki miskin itu, memangnya apa yang kaudapatkan? Seberapa besar dia memberimu? Kau itu bangsawan, Jinri, ayah dan ibumu bangga dengan darahnya! Dan kau berniat hidup bersama laki-laki itu? Menyedihkan!”

“Kau bukan ibuku!”

“Laki-laki itu kelak akan tinggal bersamamu di pernikahan kalian. Dia pasti menyukai hartamu! Dia menginginkan itu—bukan dirimu!”

Jinri bersungut-sungut. Hampir saja ia mengusir bibinya jika perempuan itu tidak menyambarnya lagi dengan kata-kata lain,

“Coba tanyakan padanya, seandainya kau miskin, apakah dia masih mau menerimamu? Mana dia mau!”

Jinri berlari ke kamarnya. Tidak peduli pada bibinya yang meneriakinya tidak punya otak sehingga tidak bisa mempertimbangkan seseorang yang baik untuknya.

* * *

Taemin sedang melukis ketika Jinri menghampirinya, meninggalkan kain yang sudah separuhnya ditenun.

“Seandainya … aku adalah orang miskin, apakah kau masih mau berteman denganku?”

Taemin terlihat kebingungan.

“Ya … kau mengerti maksudku, ‘kan?”

“Memangnya kau kaya atau tidak … itu berpengaruh? Kau akan tetap baik seperti dirimu yang sekarang, ‘kan? Kalau kau tetap menyenangkan, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku tidak akan marah.”

Bibinya memang keterlaluan, Jinri tahu itu.

* * *

Musim berganti, orang-orang desa datang dan pergi, Jinri sudah terlalu terbiasa berada di rumah Taemin hingga ibunya pun maklum jika ia tak pulang beberapa hari. Jinri tak hanya memasarkan, tetapi ia juga sudah pergi dari kota ke kota untuk bernegosiasi dengan pegawai-pegawai agar bisa mendapatkan kesempatan menyusupi istana dengan barang-barang buatannya dan Taemin.

Ibu Taemin sudah jarang bekerja karena sendi-sendi kakinya mulai terganggu. Ia juga sudah tak terlalu sering pergi dari kota ke kota, hanya Jinri dan Taemin sekarang—kadang bersama, kadang berpisah jalan.

Dia semakin menua, semakin sering sakit-sakitan. Kadangkala dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat tidur saja, Jinri memasakkan untuknya dan Taemin.

Semua itu berlangsung hingga beberapa minggu—membuatnya pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan _sesuatu_ ,

Di hari saat tubuhnya tak terlalu sakit, dia bangkit dan memanggil Jinri yang sedang menemani Taemin melukis. Bertanya apakah ibunya sedang berada di rumah. _Ada_ , jawab Jinri, nanti sore akan berangkat lagi ke desa sebelah.

Maka dia pun bersiap-siap. Taemin dan Jinri dia biarkan, dia berjalan sendiri ke rumah Jinri yang hanya berbatas sebuah jalan kecil dengan rumah kecilnya.

* * *

“Aku sudah meramalkan datangnya hari ini di kali pertama aku mengizinkan Jinri untuk belajar di rumahmu,” ucap Ibu Jinri, wajahnya tenang dan teduh seperti biasa.

“Saya memohon dengan segala kerendahan hati, Nyonya.”

Ibu Jinri menatap Ibu Taemin, dan dia pun tidak menemukan satu pun alasan untuk menolaknya.

“Jika mereka menginginkannya, aku tidak akan keberatan.”

* * *

Taemin tidak menolak, Jinri pun di tempat terpisah dengan cepat menyetujuinya. _Untuk apa menunggu_ , kata mereka sepakat, karena mereka sudah menjalani waktu begitu lama sebagai teman, sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dan tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik lagi.

Hari itu ia berjalan ke sudut desa, melihat orang-orang tua yang bercengkerama bersama dan anak-anak mereka, dengan cucu-cucu mereka yang bermain-main di sekeliling. Ia tak pernah begitu familiar dengan konsep pernikahan, karena ibunya terlalu sibuk menggantikan peran ayahnya untuk bercerita dan berbagi tentang pernikahan dan kehidupannya. Namun baginya, jika memang kehidupan pernikahan sebaiknya dihabiskan hingga penghujung usia, maka dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya dengan orang yang dia kenal baik.

Jinri datang padanya lagi sore itu, berbisik pelan-pelan bahwa ibunya menceritakan hal serupa.

“Kalau kau keberatan,” kata Taemin, “mungkin kita bisa membicarakannya lagi.”

“Kenapa harus keberatan?” Jinri memegang kedua tangan Taemin. “Hanya kaulah temanku satu-satunya beberapa tahun ini, dan aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada masalah bagiku.

(Cinta masa lampau. Begitu sederhana, radikal; berdasar pada makna akarnya: kebersamaan yang sederhana.)

* * *

Pernikahan direncanakan dilakukan di rumah Jinri atas kesepakatan bersama, tetapi terpaksa dipindahkan ke rumah Taemin di detik-detik terakhir karena sebuah masalah besar, yang bahkan membuat Ibu Jinri gentar. Wanita itu tak pernah menunjukkan ketakutan dan kesedihannya di depan putri semata wayangnya, tidak pernah ingin terlihat khawatir. Namun di malam ketika mereka terpaksa mengubah acara itu, Jinri melihat ibunya gelisah.

Tidak seorang pun keluarga Jinri menyetujui pernikahan itu, kecuali seorang paman, adik terkecil ibunya. Saudara-saudara ibunya yang lain, saudara mendiang ayahnya, bahkan nenek dari pihak ibunya yang tak pernah ia kenal pun menyampaikan keberatannya.

Taemin bukan siapa-siapa. Taemin adalah anak penenun rendahan, cucu petani miskin. Jinri keturunan bangsawan, punya usaha perdagangan hingga ke perbatasan kerajaan yang terjauh sekali pun. Tidak ada gunanya menikahkan Jinri dengan orang yang tidak punya nama dan posisi seperti itu, malah mengundang masalah. Mereka rata-rata khawatir Taemin akan memanfaatkan Jinri dan hartanya.

Namun mereka berdua sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa orang-orang itu hingga pernikahan keduanya berlangsung sakral dengan hanya beberapa keluarga dari Taemin yang hadir. Mereka berbahagia cukup dengan hal ini.

* * *

Jinri dan Taemin baru saja kembali ke rumah Jinri saat mereka disambut oleh keluarga yang tidak setuju berkumpul di sana. Ibu Jinri menyuruh keduanya masuk, berkata bahwa ia akan menyelesaikannya sendiri dan mereka tidak perlu mendengar hal-hal yang membuat kebahagiaan mereka luntur.

Namun, bohong jika Jinri dan Taemin tak bisa mendengarnya dari kamar mereka.

“Kami sudah merasa cukup dikhianati dengan pernikahan ini!” suara bibinya membuat Jinri mendidih dan ingin menerjang keluar kamar, tetapi Taemin menahannya. “Sekarang, kaubiarkan laki-laki miskin itu tinggal di sini? Kau memang sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu!”

Ibu Jinri tidak terdengar menjawab.

“Kami bisa saja berbuat lebih dari ini, tahu! Kau sudah keterlaluan.” Jeda sejenak. “Kami akhirnya berpikir, jika memang kau masih keras kepala mempertahankan pernikahan mereka, maka lakukanlah, tapi laki-laki itu tidak boleh berada di sini! Ia tidak boleh menikmati harta kita!”

“Tapi ini adalah hal yang logis—dia tinggal di sini bersama Jinri.”

“Tidak jika keadaannya seperti ini, mereka tidak boleh berada di sini—kalau perlu, usir saja mereka dari desa ini agar mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya mencari uang, meraih gelar, mendapatkan kekayaan, tanpa memintanya dari orang-orang seperti kita!”

Jinri dan Taemin berpandangan.

(Taemin menghapus air mata Jinri, berbisik padanya, “Kita akan menemukan cara.”)

* * *

Paman Jinri, satu-satunya yang setuju dan bijak dari seluruh saudara ibunya, memiliki jangkauan usaha perdagangan yang lebih besar daripada Ibu Jinri. Dia punya beberapa kapal, dia sering pergi bertahun-tahun hanya untuk pergi dari satu pelabuhan ke pelabuhan yang lain, berdiam di salah satunya sesekali. Penyebab mengapa Jinri tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

Dialah satu-satunya yang bertahan sampai esok paginya, menemani mereka berempat (Ibu Taemin turut serta) berembug untuk mencari jalan terbaik.

“Aku punya pilihan,” katanya, “salah satu kapalku akan pergi ke barat. Jauh sekali. Akan makan waktu lama. Barangkali cukup untuk mendinginkan suasana, jika kalian bersedia ikut berlayar ke sana. Kalian akan berdagang dengan banyak orang dari banyak suku. Hal itu akan membuat kalian belajar banyak.”

Jinri melirik ibunya, dia tampak tak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali mengangguk pelan,gerakannya samar-samar.

“Apakah saat berlayar, aku bisa sembari menenun atau melakukan hal lainnya? Apakah kapal itu cukup untuk mesin tenun?”

Paman Jinri terkekeh, “Bahkan mungkin cukup jika kau mengajak satu kelas untuk belajar menenun bersamamu.”

“Bagaimana, Ibu?” Taemin tampak agak takut.

“Ayahmu meninggalkan rumahnya saat berusia sepuluh tahun untuk bekerja, lalu memiliki rumah sendiri bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa menghalangimu melakukan hal yang sama bahkan ketika usiamu sudah melebihi usianya waktu meninggalkan rumahnya.”

* * *

Hanya mereka berdua dalam kegelapan malam itu. Malam terakhir sebelum mereka melompat ke bagian lain kehidupan, berlayar menjauhi masalah.

“Apakah kau takut?”

Taemin menggenggam tangan Jinri. “Tidak.”

“Kau pasti akan merindukan ibumu.”

“Tidak mungkin tidak.” Hela napas. “Namun … pernikahan adalah perubahan. Baik atau buruk, tergantung cara kita memandangnya. Apa saja bisa terjadi, perubahan itulah yang utama.”

Kata-kata itu menghilangkan rasa takut Jinri.

* * *

Pamannya turut serta dalam pelayaran itu, secara khusus untuk mereka. Kapal sang paman lebih besar dari bayangan Jinri. Kru-krunya tidak ia kenal sama sekali, tetapi mereka semua menyambutnya. Salah seorang kru, mungkin posisinya tinggi karena bagi Jinri pakaiannya berbeda dari kelasi-kelasi lain, adalah orang yang berbeda. Dia tidak bisa berbahasa seperti mereka, hanya Paman Jinri yang mengerti bahasanya. Kulitnya agak lebih kuning, dengan mata yang berbeda pula. Pamannya menjelaskan, orang itulah ‘orang Barat’ yang dia kenal karena perdagangannya. Dia datang melalui ‘Jalan Panjang’, yang terbentang dari Timur ke Barat.

Jinri dan Taemin pernah menemui yang serupa di kota-kota lain saat mereka berkeliling—tetapi saat ini mereka mendapatkan penyadaran yang sama: dunia ini begitu luas, masalah mereka jadi terlihat kerdil sekali.

Lewat perantara pamannya, lelaki itu bercerita tentang kota di Barat. Rumah-rumah persegi, padang-padang kering, atau kaum nomaden yang hidup dari kemah ke kemah, mengangkut barang-barang dengan karavan. Ada padang yang hanya berisi pasir, tidak ada pohon dan penghuni, ada pula kerajaan dengan penari-penari yang lihai. Dia memperlihatkannya kain khas mereka dan perhiasan-perhiasannya, motif-motifnya yang berbeda—yang benar-benar membuat Taemin dan Jinri memikirkan lagi eksistensi mereka.

“Kupikir,” kata Jinri sembari tersenyum, bertopang pada birai kapal saat mereka hanya berduaan memandangi langit senja yang terhampar di horison luas, “tempat menarik hanyalah kota-kota di luar desa kita.”

“Rasanya, mendengar itu semua, membuat kata-kata saudara-saudara ibumu tidak ada apa-apanya.” Taemin nyengir, pertanda bahwa dia tak lagi memikirkan hal itu sebagai beban. “Kurasa kita harus mulai menenun motif seperti mereka. Kain-kain baru itu akan laku dijual karena berbeda dari yang lain-lainnya.”

“Kau bisa mulai mencoba melukisnya untuk membiasakan diri.”

“Ide bagus.”

* * *

Dengan bimbingan si Orang Barat, Taemin melukis motif itu dan Jinri menenunnya. Mulai menjualnya di persinggahan pertama tiga minggu kemudian bersama barang-barang milik Paman Jinri. Mereka belajar menghargai perbedaan bahasa, meskipun tidak bisa saling berbicara dengan pembeli baru, bisnis tetap bisa berjalan. Paman Jinri mengajarinya menghargai barang dengan satuan lokal—

—hidup jadi lebih baik-baik saja dengan banyak hal baru di depan mata.

Tempat baru menyediakan bahan baru. Jinri belajar menenun dengan material baru, di sisi lain Taemin mulai menjual lukisannya, membeli bahan-bahan baru dan mencoba cara lain untuk melukis atau menulis. Dia mulai melukis laut, ikan-ikan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya yang sering mereka tangkap ketika berlayar, atau pemandangan-pemandangan baru di kota-kota lain di Barat.

Mereka sudah begitu jauh beranjak dari seorang pemetik bunga sakura dan seorang putra penenun. Kadang-kadang Jinri merindukan bunga sakura di pekarangan rumah Taemin, tetapi bunga-bunga baru di berbagai tempat memberinya cerita-cerita baru, dengan kecantikan yang berbeda.

Seseorang pernah memberinya bunga di pelabuhan, cantik sekali bunganya, berwarna kuning. Orang itu tidak tahu Jinri sudah memiliki suami, tetapi Taemin tidak marah dan menyuruh Jinri menyimpan bunganya. Pada malam yang lain, Taemin melukisnya, menjualnya di pelabuhan yang lain beberapa minggu kemudian, orang-orang menyukainya.

Jinri bahkan mencoba menenun bunga itu sebagai motif kainnya. Seorang tuan putri muda membeli kainnya di pelabuhan yang lain, berkata bahwa itu bunga favoritnya.

Mereka tiba di titik Barat terjauh yang Paman Jinri katakan paling mampu mereka capai saat ini, jika mempertimbangkan keadaan yang dia dapat dari berita-berita di pelabuhan, adalah di mana Taemin bisa menjual banyak lukisannya dan menerima pujian dari bangsawan setempat, dan dia diberikan tawaran untuk tinggal di sana sebagai seorang pelukis kerajaan.

Taemin menolak dengan halus, berkata bahwa dia sudah bahagia hidup berpindah-pindah, bahwa dengan hal itu dia bisa mengumpulkan banyak pengalaman lebih dahulu. Belum saatnya untuk berdiam di satu tempat karena mereka belum terlalu lama meninggalkan gaya hidup itu. Jinri sebetulnya tak begitu keberatan untuk tinggal di tempat baru meski ia tak mengenal apa-apa—termasuk bahasa—di tempat itu, tetapi Taemin meyakinkannya bahwa hidup di kapal masihlah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

(Mereka masih muda, tetapi masalah membuat mereka melihat dunia.)

* * *

Mereka baru kembali ke desa tiga tahun kemudian,

untuk sebuah tragedi.

Jinri mendapati ibunya sudah tiada, tanpa cerita yang jelas mengapa, dan rumahnya diambil alih oleh salah seorang saudara ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak mau menerimanya.

Ibu Taemin juga sudah tiada, meninggal karena sakitnya, dan rumahnya tak terawat.

Jinri menangis semalaman di pelukan Taemin, menumpang sementara di rumah pamannya.

“Aku tidak sempat berbagi banyak hal dengannya!”

“Dia melepasmu dengan ikhlas, Jinri-yah.”

“Aku tidak sempat membahagiakannya—”

“Dia bahagia dengan pilihan apapun yang kaubuat, ingat itu?”

Jinri jatuh tertidur di pelukan Taemin dengan mata sembap, dan Taemin bertekad untuk tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

* * *

Mereka segera pergi berlayar lagi. Pamannya mencari kapalnya yang akan berangkat dalam waktu terdekat agar Jinri dan Taemin tak berlama-lama di desa lagi.

Jinri, merenung lagi di birai, Taemin di sisinya.

“Selalu ada bayaran untuk suatu hal, ya?”

“Bayangkan saja … jika kita tetap di desa, Jinri-yah. Kita akan melihat hal-hal yang tidak sepatutnya kita lihat, mendengar hal-hal yang tidak pantas kita dengar.”

Jinri masih merenungkan kematian ibunya. Ia takkan pernah tahu alasannya. Skenario paling mengerikan adalah keluarga yang marah karena pernikahannya, lalu mengambil alih paksa harta yang tak Jinri pilih untuk mewarisi.

Bagaimanapun, ia memang tidak memilih harta itu di hari ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Ibunya memberi tahu risikonya, memperingatkannya tentang apa yang akan hilang dari mereka; kenikmatan yang hilang jika ia pergi. Namun ia dan Taemin sepakat, jika memang mereka mengambil hak itu dan seluruh keluarga tetap memerangi mereka tepat di depan wajah mereka setiap hari, maka harta itu tak akan ada gunanya.

Ia tak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan ibunya yang selalu sibuk, dan selamanya tidak akan pernah. Ia dan ibunya memang tak sedekat Taemin dan ibunya, tetapi tidak ada kehilangan yang tidak menyakitkan, yang tidak membuat luka.

Namun, jika ia harus menyalahkan pernikahannya dengan Taemin yang menjadi pangkal ini semua—ia menolak keras. Ia bahagia bersama Taemin, dan ia tahu ia rela menukar apapun untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya telah mereka alami.

(Tidak ia tahu ternyata ‘menukar’ itu sangat berat harganya.)

“Apakah pernikahan kita yang membuat semua ini terjadi?” Taemin menyuarakan hal yang tidak ingin Jinri dengar. Taemin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalah hal terakhir yang ingin Jinri dengar.

“Tidak. Hal itu bukan masalahnya.”

“Tapi kita memang berbeda, Jinri-yah. Orang-orang tidak bisa menerima itu.”

“Ketika dua orang menyayangi satu sama lain, adilkah jika siapa mereka sebenarnya menentukan jalan hidup mereka? Kasih sayang adalah hal yang paling penting dalam kehidupan, di atas kedudukan. Mereka yang jahat. Mereka yang salah. Bukan kita. Mereka yang akan menanggung karmanya kelak.”

“Kau tidak menyalahkanku?”

Jinri menghadap Taemin, menggenggam tangannya. “Tidak akan pernah. Di kehidupan seperti apapun, aku akan lebih berbahagia bersamamu daripada orang-orang seperti keluargaku itu.” Jinri kemudian menghela napas. “Ini berat, aku tahu. Namun aku punya tempat untuk lari.”

“Kurasa kita bisa hidup di kapal dan terus melakukan perjalanan bahkan seumur hidup kita, jika kita mau.”

“Jika kau mau.”

Jinri memejamkan mata, menyerapi dunia. Memutuskan bahwa jika apapun direnggut darinya, asalkan Taemin berada di sisinya, ia bisa melewatinya. Kehadiran pemuda ini yang mengubah hidupnya, membuatnya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan yang paling penting: ia pernah—dan ia yakin akan selalu—bahagia.

“Pernikahan adalah perubahan,” Jinri mengulangi kata-kata Taemin bertahun-tahun lalu, hanya satu dari segelintir perubahan yang dibuat Taemin pada kehidupannya. “Sepahit apapun hal yang lain, perubahan itu masih memberi kebahagiaan untukku.”

Taemin tersenyum padanya. Senyum terbaik untuk kali pertama setelah tragedi itu. “Aku akan terus membahagiakanmu.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: another historical piece of them! finally my dream came true ;;_;; (setelah kemaren bikin minstal, yang taelli kesampaian, ha!)
> 
> aku sampai riset nonton drama historikal demi ini, melanglangbuana ke seantero jagat internet dan mencari tahu soal pernikahan zaman goryeo. yang aku baca (correct me if i’m wrong, i’m just reading, fellas!), perempuan itu ‘dikirim’ ke rumah prianya untuk belajar tentang kerumahtanggaan sebelum menikah, tetapi mereka akan hidup sementara di rumah si wanita setelah menikah sampai anak-anak mereka cukup umur. 
> 
> selain itu, aku juga dapet bacaan tentang relasi perdagangan antara kerajaan korea dengan orang-orang dari daratan asia di arah barat, mongolia kalau nggak salah waktu itu. bahkan perdagangan korea juga bisa sampai ke daerah kekhalifahan, lho. aku memasukkan unsur tentang Jalur Sutra di sini, you can spot it.
> 
> fik ini berisi interpretasiku tentang ‘seperti apa sih pernikahan zaman dulu?’ karena aku yakin bentuk ‘ekspresi cinta’ yang dulu nggak kayak sekarang. nggak ada confession yang eksplisit, karena pernikahan zaman dulu (barangkali) lebih didasari oleh suka sama suka, lalu persetujuan, nggak ada pdkt kayak sekarang. but it’s just my impression based on what i read and what i contemplated lho ya, kita bisa punya berbagai asumsi. so, guys, thank you for taking your time reading this, especially who came this far! xoxo


End file.
